Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Cosmo the Seedrian
by PirateTetra
Summary: After the sacrificial passing of Cosmo from Sonic X, her family gives her an unwanted second chance, but she stays in her same form, a Seedrian, in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! where she grows and realizes something about herself she never knew before... -Story by Cosmok13 (my friend)
1. Prologue

As Tails weeps over his dear friend Cosmo, her spirit closes her eyes, imagining the rest of her existence in the world beyond. When Cosmo opens her eyes, she sees her Seedrian family, including Lucus in his Seedrian form, all smiling back at her.

"You did it, Cosmo," Earthia nodded as she spoke.

"Is this...heaven?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes. And you have done so well that you deserve a second chance at life at a planet given the name of Earth. However, while you return to life, we will not be able to return the same."

"Mother, I don't understand," Cosmo said confused.

"It will all be explained soon enough. For now, just know that you will be the only original Seedrian left while we are in the form of other creatures. But we will not forget about you," Lucus explained. "For now, we just want you to remember us. And know that your new life will be hard but you can survive if you get what you need the most." Cosmo nodded at her former enemy. She had remembered that one of her friends, Chris who was a human, lived on a planet called Earth. So there could be a possibility that Cosmo could see her friend again. At least he would know she was alive now. But what part of Earth would she be going to?

"Uh, what part of Earth will I be going to?" Cosmo asked the question she was wondering.

"We don't know, but it is a world populated with people, you will also be able to understand their language like it was English itself." Galaxina, Cosmo's sister, explained.

"Then why can't you come with me? We can start over together." Cosmo pleaded.

"It can't be like that, but we will meet again but for now, we must seperate." Her other sister, Starla told her.

Suddenly, it seemed like Cosmo's family was growing distant. "Wait... No, I don't want to leave you."

Cosmo's mother smiled as he daughter grew further and further away from her and the rest of her family, it wasn't too long until she finally disappeared into the white light.

"Are you sure Cosmo will be alright by herself?" Galaxina asked a little doubtful of her sister.

Earthia looked at Galaxina, "Yes, I'm sure she'll be just fine."


	2. Chapter 1

As the school bell rang to announce school was over for the day, the teenagers at Domino High headed home. An albino teenage boy, actually 16 years old, was packing up his books into his backpack. When he was done, his friends came over and smiled at him.

"S'up Ryou," the blond of the group asked.

"I'm just getting ready to head home." The albino said to his friends.

"Why don't we go together? Then we take off at our stops." Anzu suggested.

"Sorry, but I have other things I need to do and I have to get home as soon as possible. Maybe next time though." Ryou said to his friends as he headed for the door. But one of his friends followed him, one with three colors in his hair.

"We were actually going to invite you to the movies this weekend." Yugi explained. Ryou nodded at his friend. So that was why they wanted to go with him almost all the way home.

"I think I can make it. It's nice having some peace and quiet after the whole Duelist Kingdom thing." Ryou told his friend.

"Ha, I hear that." Yugi agreed. "So we'll all stay here after school on Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan." The albino smiled as he left Yugi. He didn't mean to be so distance to his friends. But ever since that one incident at his house when they were playing that game, and what happened on the island not too many days ago, he was starting to doubt if he was safe to be around or not. He stopped suddenly when he saw that he was lost, he looked around the streets he was on now and didn't recognized them at all. He sighed, he really should be paying attention. Sighing, he kept walking in hopes of finding at least a cafe to ask for directions.

He really should try to focus more on his own life than what was going on. As he turned down an alleyway, he held onto his pendent which was hidden under his shirt. Normally he would take it off so it didn't cause any problems for him. But he had to wear it once in a while so the spirit of the Ring wouldn't get angry. He stopped when he looked around himself. Though the alley way around him was lonely, it porobably wouldn't stay that way forever. So, he decided to just leave for the best of his sake. But as he turned around, he saw something fall in front of him. A few pink glowing petals fell from above him and onto the ground in front of him. He picked a few up questioning why they were here and what was their purpose. He looked up to the soruce where they came from and screamed in shock when he saw something falling down and landed ontop of him.

As Ryou got himself up, he looked down at the thing that landed ontop of him. It was a girl that seemed to be dressed up in a flower costume. He mumbled to himself, "Wah? What was she doing in the sky?" Looking closer at the girl, Ryou saw that she had green long hair and two roses on either side of her head. She wasn't moving but she was breathing all right. Ryou sighed knowing it wouldn't be right to leave her the way she was now. Picking up the girl in a bridal stable manner, he left the alleyway.

Once he got home, Ryou went into the guest room of his apartment and placed the girl on the bed. He looked at her for a while curious about her origin. He shook it off as he headed out of the room and into the kitchen to look for the phone. When he found it, he dialed some numbers and waited for someone to answer.

"Kame Game Shop, how can I help you?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, it's me, Ryou." The albino said to his friend.

"Is something wrong, Ryou?"

"Sort of, I know this is gonna sound weird but, well, a girl fell from the sky and landed on me."

"What?" Yugi gasped in shock. "Who is she?"

"I don't know, I took her home so I could ask about who she was, but she sort of uncounsious at the moment. I was hoping you could come over and see this girl for yourself." Ryou told him.

"Alright, I'll bring the others along just in case they have their own ideas." Yugi said then said goodbye. Once Ryou hanged up, he sighed. Who was the girl he just meet? "There's no way Bakura could have gotten to her, I remember being in control when I meet her the whole time. And she doesn't seem dead because she's still breathing. So Bakura couldn't have trapped her soul somewhere. But what extacly did happen to her?" Ryou asked these questions to himself over and over again.

It didn't take too long for Yugi and the others to come to Ryou's apartment. While Ryou described what had happened, he showed everyone the girl in the guest room sleeping peacefully.

"Are you sure she's not dead?" Jounochi asked the albino.

"Well, she still has a plus and she always tosses and turns in the bed lately." Ryou answered as he pointed to the bed which now had sheets all over the place.

"She looks kind of weird. I mean what's up with her close and hair?" Anzu asked as she looked at the girl closely. Ryou decided to let the girl sleep more so he closed the door and lead the others into his living room.

"I don't know who she is but as soon as she wake up, I'll ask her who she is and get her back home." Ryou planned.

"I wonder where she comes from anyway?" Yugi wondered. She obviously wasn't from here so she had to have come from somewhere else.

"Hold on, didn't you say she fell from the sky?" Jounochi asked Ryou.

"Yeah, at least that's what I think happened to her." The albino answered.

"Then the answer is obvious, she's an alien!" The blond gasped in a loud voice. "Think about it, she fell from the sky, she doesn't look human, and that means she from another world that came here to kill us all!"

"Which means it's only a matter of time before she wakes up and plots world domination!" Honda added as he agreed with the blonds idea. The others gave thems face palms at their words.

"I don't think she's an alien you guys." Yugi tried to reassure his friends. Meanwhile, Cosmo opened her eyes a bit and yawned as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. All she remembered was seeing her dead family telling her she could have a second chance. The next she she knew she was in a strange room she never seemed before. Getting up out of the bed, the Seedrian looked at herself. She looked the same as when she was about to die, long hair with the roses in full bloom. She was taller and she grew in all areas along with her red core being missing. She sighed as she realized she lost the one thing that kept her close to her family. She stood still as she heard some noises coming from behind the door. She went up to the wooden door and opened it just ajar and took a peak at what she saw. Other creatures were in another room saying a bunch of stuff. Cosmo blinked as she continued to hear what they said.

"Jounochi, that's probably the dumbest idea I ever heard." The brunet haired girl said to the blond guy.

"I'm telling ya she's an alien who came to kills us all by eating us with low fat chips and cherry cola!" Cosmo blinked in confusion of their conversation. Were they talking about her? Growing more curious, Cosmo opened the door and headed toward the group.

"Joey, she probably just fell from her home building that's all." Yugi suggested.

"Even so, she was lucky I was there or it would have ended differently." Ryou noted.

"How old do you think she is?" Anzu wondered.

"That shouldn't matter!" Honda shouted. "She's evil and we all know it!"

"You guys are just being paranoid now." Anzu sighed in annoyance.

"We're the ones protecting you!" Jounochi said to Anzu. Before he could say more, something tapped him on the shoulder. He flipped it away with his hands as he continued to talk. "Think about it, she doesn't look human at all. We should just take her out while we have the chance." The tapping accured again as Jounochi finished. He got annoyed at the tapping because his tone of voice changed. "Yugi, can you please stop tapping on my shoulder? This is serious matter."

"Uh...Jounochi, I'm over here." The blond paused in surprised as he saw that Yugi was on the other side of the room with Anzu and Ryou. He looked to see Honda who was beside him.

"Don't look at me, I ain't the one tapping on ya." He defended himself.

"But then...who?" Jounochi slowly turned around and saw the green haird Seedrian behind him looking up with kind blue eyes.

"Kon'nichiwa." Cosmo smiled as she said her greetings to the new foreigners. Jounochi and Honda yelled in shock and fear as they saw the alien behind them. The two ran over to the couch Anzu was sitting in, pushed her off so she fell flat on the ground, and held each other as they stood on the cushioned furnisher.

"Don't let that thing come near us!" Jounochi warned.

"Who knows what kinds of dieseas it brought to this world." Honda added. Cosmo looked at the two confused at what they meant. She pointed to her and asked. "Me?" The two nodded and Cosmo was more confused. Anzu got herself up and headed toward Cosmo.

"Please don't pay them any attenchion," She told the Seedrian. "They always act like this to everyone they met so don't feel bad."

"Why? Are they making fun of me?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, yeah," Yugi replied. "I mean they called you an alien. Aren't you mad at that?"

"No, they're pretty much right of what I am." Cosmo told everyone. Ryou, Yugi, and Anzu looked at her confused while Jounochi and Honda cheered in the background.

"Alright, we were finally right about something!" Jounochi cheered.

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Honda asked confused. The two looked at each other and back to the girl from outer space.

"Hold on, you're really from another world?" Ryou questioned Cosmo.

"Well, actually, my home world is kind of destroyed along with most of my people."

"So there is no invasion?" Jounochi asked.

"What's an invasion?" Cosmo asked. Everyone fell to the ground as she asked that.

"You know, when other kinds of people take over your home." Yugi tried to explain to the Seedrian.

"Oh, nope, I actually came here to start over." Cosmo replied with a smile.

"Start over?" Anzu wondered. Then she smiled at what she meant. "Oh, you mean you want to start a new life here?"

"Yep, since my old home was destroyed, I needed to find a new place to live. Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Cosmo the Seedrian." Cosmo bowed in respect.

"I'm Ryou Bakura, the blond guy is Jounochi, the guy next to him is Honda, the girl is Anzu, and that's Yugi Moto." Ryou introduced his friends and himself to Cosmo.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Cosmo smiled.

"So where are you staying anyway Cosmo?" Yugi asked her.

"I guess I'll just stay here if the person living here doesn't mind." Cosmo replied.

"Uh...well...I sort of live here but you can't stay here." Ryou told Cosmo as his voice shook.

"Why not? Is there no room?" Cosmo questioned.

"Well, no not really but, it's sort of complicated." Ryou explained. Though he wanted to explain the real reason Cosmo couldn't stay here, he doubted she would understand what he meant. How can I explain to her that she could be in danger because of my evil Yami? Ryou asked himself in his mind. " I mean, I did save you but-"

"Saved me from what?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, you were sort of falling from the sky and I just happened to have caught you before you fell to the ground." Ryou explained.

"Well if that's the case, then I have to stay with you." Everyone looked at Cosmo confused. "My mom told me that on my old home planet, when you save someone's life, that person must stay with the lifesaver until they feel they can move on. So, since you saved my life I have to stay with you until I feel as if I can stay here no longer. But don't worry, I'll help you out with anything if you need it."

"But- I mean-"

"My desision is final and you can't tell me otherwise." Cosmo firmly said. "And trust me when I say this, once I make up my mind, you can't unmake it. So I am staying here."

"Uh...Cosmo, can I speak to Ryou in private for a moment?" Yugi asked the Seedrian.

"Very well." Cosmo answered. Yugi and Ryou went into the bedroom and talked about the situation at hand.

"Yugi I can't let Cosmo stay here, it's to dangerous." Ryou told his friend

"She won't change her mind Ryou, besides, she needs a place to stay and my own house can't work. Besides, you're safe since Honda got rid of that Ring remember?" Ryou nodded as he remembered what Yugi told him. How the evil spirit of the ring wanted to posses Kaiba's brother Mokuba and how Honda stopped him by throwing the Millennium Ring into the forest of Duelist Kingdom. But he didn't tell the others that that method didn't work out so well. "Cosmo will be fine, and it won't be forever, just until we have her find a place of her own." Yugi promised.

Ryou sighed as he nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself with...her?" Jounochi asked Ryou as he was the last of the group to step out of the apartment Ryou lived in.

"I'll be fine once I set some ground rules for her." The albino assured as he pushed his blond friend out the door. Though Ryou wanted more than anything for his friends to help him out with this situation he found himself in, he figured it would be too much of a bother for them. So he wanted to send them on their way so they can get ready for school tomorrow. "I'll call you if I need your help." Ryou added as he closed the door and locked it. "I'm sure this will be more of a chore than fun." He told himself. He then made his way towards his living room where the Seedrian was sitting on the couch kicking her feet up and down as she looked at the ceiling of the apartment. Ryou sat down on the couch next to Cosmo and looked at her. Cosmo stopped what she was doing and did the same as she looked at Ryou.

"So, Cosmo, why did you decided to stay with me?" Ryou began the conversation.

"I don't know," Cosmo answered truthfully. "I don't have a real reason for being here. I just wanted to get to know you better."

'Trust me, you don't.' Ryou thought to himself. He looked down at the floor and sighed as he formed a frown on his face. He didn't understand why he had to take care of this girl. Everytime Ryou made a friend, they would always leave him or face the wrath of his other half. It was ways like that and nothing more. But why would fate bring this girl to him when he knew he could put her in danger. 'What should I do? Maybe I could give the Ring to Yugi, I'm sure Cosmo will be safer. But the Ring always seems to come back to me no matter what I do.' Ryou held his head in his hands. What could he do to keep Cosmo safe from his evil self?

"Master Ryou, are you alright?" Ryou shoot his head from his hands as he looked at the girl again.

"What did you call me?" He asked kind of scared of her answer.

"I asked if you were alright, Master Ryou, you seemed sort of dazed for a minute." Cosmo said in a worried voice.

"No, I'm fine, just thinking, and you don't have to call me Master. Your not my slave or anything, I'm just taking care of you until you learn how to be on your own-" suddenly, an idea hit the albino. It was a little crazy and out of the ordinary but, it could work. He looked back at

Cosmo and smiled. "You said you wanted to learn about this planet right?" Cosmo nodded at his question, a smile forming on her face. "Well, there's a place where you can get this information, it's called school."

"What's school?" Cosmo asked

"It's a place where my kind goes to learn about things. You start at age 5 and go until your eighteen. There are 13 grades you take that is K-12." Ryou explained. "I'm sure you can learn a lot about our world if you go there. But, since you don't know much about this world or it's learning, I'll help you out with studying so you can come to my school next year."

"Next year?"

"The school year is almost over. Next year, I'll be in 10th grade." Ryou explained. "We only have five months until school is over for the summer. Which is three months."

"I don't get it." Cosmo said.

"It'll make more sense once you learn about it. I have school tomorrow so I have to leave you here for awhile. About 8 hours, think you can handle being alone by yourself?" Ryou asked. Cosmo nodded. "Well, it's still early, I suppose I can teach you now. So from now on until further noticed, I'll be your teacher." Cosmo smiled even wider as she threw her arms around Ryou and laughed in joy. Ryou smiled as well. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all, he might even learn to like Cosmo.


	3. Chapter 2

The alarm went off a few times before Ryou finally decided it should stop. He slammed the button to shut the alarm clock off and sat up in his bed. He stretched and yawned as he looked at the clock. He would have to get ready for school soon. He sighed as he forced himself to get out of bed and exit his room. As he did, he smelled something right away. A pleasant scent that was breakfast like. Curious, he headed down the hallway towards his kitchen and gasped and blinked in surprised at what he saw. Cosmo was awake and wearing an apron placing things on a plate. Heading closer to the area, Ryou looked at the plate on the dinning room table and his eyes widened. The plate had toast, eggs, and bacon with a fruit bowl on the side and orange juice. "Morning Master!" Ryou turned and saw Cosmo smiling at him. He blinked in confusion again as he pointed to the plate full of food. "Oh that, I made that myself." The Seedrian said in a kind voice like that of a mother or girlfriend. "It's just a little thank you for letting me stay here and teaching me all that stuff last night."

"It was nothing really," Ryou admitted as he laughed a little. He also saw his school uniform and a towel on the countertop of the kitchen. "What's that for?" He now pointed to the clothing.

"I got your school uniform out and ready and a towel for your shower. I hope you don't mind."

"N-not at all, but I don't need to shower really, I took one last night remember?" Cosmo nodded and sighed as she did something wrong. "But you did a good job with breakfast, and I was hoping that you could do just a little more while I'm away." As Ryou sat down and started eating, Cosmo went over and sat down with him.

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asked Ryou. He looked up from his breakfast to her as he finished his food in his mouth.

"Well, for one you can start on the homework that I gave you last night, and while your at it, clean up the apartment for me." Ryou told her.

"What do I need to clean and learn?" Cosmo asked again.

"I made a list last night and it's hanging up on the frige. The cleaning supplies are under the sink. The apartment is small so it should take too long to clean, about two hours at the most." Cosmo nodded as she ate some toast she made herself while Ryou finished up his own breakfast. He was still worried about leaving Cosmo alone all by herself for the first time. Mostly because she had just came to his place just yesterday, she hasn't even been here for a full day yet. Still, Ryou couldn't do anything about it. It's not like he could give her a baby sitter, she was far too old for that and wouldn't make any sense. Even though he wanted to stay home, he didn't have a real good excuse of staying home. Not to mention he'd be in trouble for skipping school.

"Master, if you don't mind me asking, why do you wear lots of cloths?" Ryou snapped from his thoughts to hear the Seedrians question. He was confused by it so he asked his own to her.

"You don't wear other clothing where you come from?" He asked kind of astonished by the answer. The Seedrian shook her head and Ryou sighed with a smile. "I guess that makes sense, but here on Earth, we wear different clothing. It's hard to explain but people don't usually like to wear the same thing every day and night. People wanted more fashion and clothing so they design more things like jeans, coats, boots, shoes, shirts, all that stuff. Many people nowadays have different ways of expressing the sleves by the clothing you wear." Ryou informed Cosmo, even though she had more questions than before.

"If that's true why do you wear those uniforms when you go to school? Is that the only thing you can wear?"

"No, that's actually a school rule, our school makes us wear these uniforms." Ryou sat up and placed his dishes in the sink and headed toward his uniform as he continued. "It's said that some schools have researched that when kids wear certain clothing during school, they pay more attenchion to the learning." Ryou said as he entered the bathroom as Cosmo followed. Even though they were speared by a door, their conversation went on.

"If I go to your school, will I have to wear that uniform?"

"No, this uniform is only for boys, girls wear something different, like a vest and skirt." When Ryou finished his sentence, he came out of the bathroom with a white shirt and blue pants as he placed a blue jacket over his shirt and buttoned it. "That's how it works, for our school at least. Did you have school where you're from?" Ryou asked. Cosmo thought, but shook her head.

"I don't know." Ryou looked at her confused again but she didn't pay attention as she grabbed Ryou's blue backpack and a lunch bag. "I hope you don't mind, but I packed some lunch for you while I was making breakfast. You better get going, I think there's a time when you have to be at school."

"Ah, yeah, I better get going. But are you sure you'll be alright on your own?"

"Don't worry Master, I'll be fine. You just go to school and everything will be fine when you come back." Cosmo assured her master as she forced him through the door. "Now you go to school and learn so I'll be able to learn that information. I'll see you in a few hours." Before Ryou could even protest, the door shut infront of him and he fell silent. He sighed as he realized that it was out of his control to leave Cosmo alone by herself. So he walked down the hallway through the apartment and hoped the school day would go by fast.

Cosmo smiled as she turned around and looked at the apartment house in front of her. She wanted to please Ryou so much that he would be proud of her and would even pat her on the head. She didn't know why, but she had a special connection with Ryou. She would always follow him like a loyal dog. Cosmo looked around wondering what she should do. "Hmm...I'll start cleaning the kitchen first. Then I'll work on around the house." Cosmo told herself as she started heading toward the kitchen. She ran the water in the sink and placed some soap in it as bubbles started to rise. "This won't take long," Cosmo assured herself as she began her chores.

Ryou had already went through 3 classes and in between them, he would tell the others how Cosmo was doing with him. During the break after third hour of school, Ryou and the others were talking about Cosmo and her behaviors.

"She keeps calling you master?" Yugi asked.

"And she's a good cook?" Jounouchi added.

"She's a fast learner as well. I was teaching her about the basics of math yesterday after you all left and I was amazed at how quick she got the lesson down. As soon as I started teaching her, she was on her own faster than the wind. I'll say this once, I think she's better at learning than I am." Ryou smiled at the last part.

"I guess her kind must be one of those types that are thrown into a situation and are quick to figure out the solution." Yugi guessed.

"Either way, hopefully she'll be ok by the time I get back home." Ryou hoped. "I'm also grabbing some textbooks from Kindergarden, 1st and 2nd grade for Cosmo to work on. Hopefully she'll be caught up to come here next year."

"Hold on, are you sure you want Cosmo to come here? To our school?" Jounouchi asked the albino. "What if she does something and we get the blame for it? I can't risk getting more detention."

"You always get detention you scum brain, and she won't do anything wrong if we teach her our ways." Anzu exclaimed at the poor blond.

"I think it would be a good idea for Cosmo to come here." Yugi agreed with Ryou. "After all I don't think we can leave her in Ryou's place for the rest of her life."

"I suppose," Anzu sighed. "So are you keeping Cosmo in your apartment the whole time?"

"Well, I think I'll take her on a tour of the city on Sunday. Just so she can get familiar with the place. I was also hoping she could come with us to the movies tomorrow as well."

"We'd love for Cosmo to come, right boys?" Anzu glared at both Jounochi and Honda go backed up from the girl.

"It will give us a good chance to get to know Cosmo better. Maybe we can even learn stuff from her own world." Yugi smiled. "I'm curious about how her people live differently than ours."

"I'm sure she'd love to share her traditions with us. I just hope she doesn't think we're offending her by asking her about her home life." Ryou hoped.

"So, I guess Cosmo will be joning us to go to the movies tomorrow. And I for one am looking forward to it." Anzu smiled as she was pleased with herself for agreeing with the idea.

During study period, the albino was walking down the hallway of the school as he headed toward the library. He promised Cosmo he'd give her some school stuff to work on so she could get caught up. Right now he could only teach her the basic stuff. He started teaching her how to write and taught her the alaphbet, then he taught her how to read both in English and Japanses, and he taught her about adding, subtracting, multiplying, and dividing. Hopefully she was doing the school work Ryou left for her to do. And hopefully she would be able to get it. As soon as he got back to his apartment, he would correct her work and see what her mistakes are. Perhaps he could even figure out what stuff she was strongest at and weakest at. That will help him help her a lot. As soon as he got to the library, he wasted no time into going straight to the librarien. She was a woman in her late 40's with glasses and curly blond hair. She smiled at one of the schools top students, Ryou was mostly know for getting good grades and turning stuff early and on time. Almost every teacher in his schools liked him for that.

"Hello Mr. Bakura, how can I help you today?" The librarian asked. Ryou smiled as he bowed in respect.

"Sorry for disturbing you but I was wondering if you have some textbooks for K-2 grade. You see, I have a friend who just came to Domino, Japan and she wants to come here. But she had little education where she was from so I want her to learn the basics before she comes to school." Ryou said. He didn't want to tell the woman that his friend was an alien, for lots of reason obviously, but he did want to tell some truth so it's not like he's lying in any way. The librarian smiled and got up from her chair. She headed into a door behind her while Ryou waited for her to come out. When she did, she carried a huge bag of books. She set the bag on her desk and began to explain.

"I was able to find some books for Kindergarden for sceince, math, reading, and writing, I found the same ones for 1st and 2nd. It seemed we had a lot more of those books in the back than I thought. So, there's a total of twelve books and I hope this will be enough for your friend."

"This will be more than enough, arigoato Sensei." Ryou bowed again and took the books from the librarian. But before he could leave, the librarian couldn't help but asked,

"What is your friends name?" Ryou paused to looked back at her smiling. She wanted to know.

'I guess it couldn't hurt to tell her the name.' Ryou thought. He turned around and said, "My friends' name is Cosmo."

"What a lovely name." The librarian smiled again as she heard that word. "I look forward to meeting her."

"Maybe next year," Ryou said and left. With the books in his hands, he headed back to his locker. 'I hope this will be enough for Cosmo, surly she'll be able to get this all down before school starts up in the fall.' He thought to himself as he finally made it to the locker bay. He had a good feeling Cosmo would fit in here, if she understood the rules of Earth first.

"Do homework master told me to work on?" Cosmo looked at the pieces of paper on the desk in her room that were written on. She smiled as she crossed off the part she just said. When Ryou left, Cosmo wasted no time in her work day. She had taken the list Ryou made her and went to work. It was just a simple cleaning, sweeping, mopping, dusting the apartment. Doing the laundry and a tidying up here and there. And doing her work Ryou told her to do. "Master will be pleased to know how hard I've worked to make his house clean and sparkling, and that I finished this homework he gave me to do." Cosmo smiled as she placed her list on the desk with her homework. "But what am I suppose to do now that all my chores are done?" Cosmo wondered as she laid on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She didn't know what to do now and who knows how long it would be before Ryou came home. "I wish my sisters were here, then I would have someone to talk to." But she sat up and hugged her knees on the bed. A few tears came out of her eyes. Her family wasn't coming back, they were in Heaven while she was alive and living a full life. It just didn't seem fair to her.

"Why do I have to be alone? Why am I the only one from my home that survived? Why was I taken from my friends?" Cosmo asked herself these questions as she continued to weep.

Ryou was walking back home to Cosmo with the textbooks from the library in hands. Hopefully this should be enough for Cosmo to catch up with her learning. Ryou didn't mind teaching Cosmo at all since he wanted to become a teacher when he grew up. Help Cosmo would be of good practice for him. As Ryou headed down the street to his apartment, he saw someone heading down towards him. A girl with light skin and blue hair with blue clothing on. The girl stopped as she looked at the albino, and Ryou stopped as he noticed the girl was looking at him.

"H-hello." Ryou said as he shuddered. He really hope she wasn't another fan girl from school.

"Yo," the girl raised her hand to Ryou. Looking closer at the girl Ryou noticed she had shades on her eyes, but it wasn't even that sunny outside today. "Needs some help? It looks like your arms will fall off you if keep holding those things up." Ryou realized she was mentioning toward his books in the bag.

"Oh, no, I'm alright. Are you new here, I don't think I've seen you before."

"I just came here with my family and their friends. For a certain buisness that just came up. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have seen a strange girl come by this place have you?" Ryou blinked at the question.

"What do you mean strange?"

"A girl who by any chance may not act human."

"That could be anyone, but I don't really know." Ryou admitted. Though he did know Cosmo was weird, he thought it would be a bad idea bringing her up, what was up with this girl he was looking at? What or who was she looking for.

"I see," She smiled and bowed. "Sorry for bothering you. I hope to see around." She then continued to walk toward the derection Ryou came from, but she stopped as she just passed the boy. "If we do by any chance meet again, I hope you tell me if you see this girl." Then she left. Ryou shivered as he continued to head home. 'That was very...odd to say the least.' He thought to himself. 'I wonder who that girl was looking for though. I wonder if it could have been Cosmo. If so, we could either be in danger, or trouble.'


	4. Chapter 3

Ryou soon made it back home in one peice, though he couldn't get the strange girl out of his head. He wondered if he should tell everyone about what happened. Yugi yes, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda maybe, but Cosmo... "Maybe I should wait until I tell Cosmo, just in case it could be nothing at all." Ryou told himself as he set down the books for Cosmo on the island in the kitchen and set his backpack on the coat rack.

"Welcome back Master." Cosmo said as she entered the room Ryou was in. The albino looked around and noticed how clean the place was.

"You sure did a good job cleaning." Ryou commented on Cosmo.

"Thanks, I've also finished the work you assigned me to do." Cosmo said to the albino again.

"I hope you weren't too bored while I was gone."

"Not at all, in fact, I just finished." Cosmo lied. She had actually been in her room for the last two hours weeping for her family that she lost and loved dearly. Cosmo however only smiled and lied as she grabbed Ryou's backpack and took it to his room. Ryou followed her.

"Anyways, me and my friends are going to the movies tomorrow, and we were wondering if you would like to come with us." Ryou told Cosmo as she placed the bag on Master's bed.

"Movie? What's a movie?" Cosmo asked as she turned around to face Ryou. He looked at her confused and blushed a little.

'Guess there weren't such a thing as movies where she came from either.' Ryou thought. He then smiled as he was about to explain. "Well, no a days people have found ways to entertain themselves, keep them busy shall we say."

"Like work?" Cosmo and Ryou had left the room and headed into the living room as Ryou kept explaining.

"Well no, these activites are fun, and can count as hobbies."

"You mean stuff you like to do in your spare time." It wasn't a question but an answer for

Ryou.

'Of course she knows that word.' Ryou thought to himself again. "Anyways, we were hoping you would like to come with us to the movies tomorrow. I'll explain more about them if you come along."

"Sure!" Cosmo smiled. "What should I make for dinner?"

"You don't have to worry about that, I can make it myself tonight. You've worked hard by cleaning up and doing your work I assigned. Speaking of which," Ryou remembered he had brought something for Cosmo. He took out the Kindergarden, 1st and 2nd grade text books out of the bag he brought home for Cosmo and held them out in his hands. Cosmo blinked in confusion as she wondered about the books. "I was able to get you some more textbooks for practicing. There only three grades but this should help you learn for the next week or so before you can move up to the next grades. I'd figure three grades at a time per month should be enough to get you prepared for school next year."

"Sounds good to me, you don't mind if I take a bath, do you?" Cosmo asked.

"I think you deserve it, you know how to work it, right?" Cosmo smiled at Ryou as she skipped to the bath room. Ryou smiled as well as he looked through the pantry for something to make for supper tonight. Though it was only four he still had a lot to do before he he's to bed tonight. Like help Cosmo with her homework for one. He looked through the pantry wondering what he should make. "Hmm, it seems all I really have is noddles." Ryou told himself. He wondered when was the last time he went shopping. Just like how he was trying to remember the last time his spirit took over his body. He looked down at his chest and held onto the pendant he was given too a long time ago.

"You sure haven't come out much have you?" Ryou asked even though he wouldn't get an answer. "Maybe you just don't have anything planned. Who knows, either way, I'm fine with it." Ryou chuckled as he set his mind from his ring back to the supper. "I suppose I could make some ramen and top it off with some eggs and meat. But would Cosmo even eat that stuff? I mean, she is a plant creature and I don't think they had meat where she came from either." He sighed as he was confused at the matter. He supposed if it came down to that dinner, he would just make the ramen with eggs and meat for himself and make somthing else for Cosmo. "I wonder how Cosmo is doing actually." He couldn't help but wonder. "Hmm, how long has she been wearing that dress?" Ryou then pictured Cosmo in her Seedrian dress and thinking how it probably hasn't been cleaned in a while. He wondered if he could use the opratunity to clean her cloths while she took a shower. But what would Cosmo wear if her cloths weren't washed by the time she got out?

"Oh wait," Ryou smiled as he dashed from the kitehcn into the spare bedroom Cosmo slept in. He headed to the mirror closet and slid it open to find boxes of boxes cramed and topped together. He looked through the cardboard mess until he found a box that said 'Amane cloths.' He took that box out and looked through the dresses. He then found a long sleeved night gown that was light pink with frills at the bottom hem and neck area. "I don't know if it's her type of style, but it's better than nothing." Ryou smiled as he placed the night gown gently on the floor and placed the box back in the closet. When that was done, he closed the closet and took the dress. He walked down to the bathroom where Cosmo was located and knocked on the door. "Cosmo-chan, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, you can come in." Ryou nodded at her response and opened the door slowly.

"I was just wondering if you-" He stopped as he looked at the Seedrian before him. He blushed instantly as he saw she had already stripped of her clothes and had started the water already. She looked back at Ryou and smiled.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you cause of the water. What was it you asked?" The now cloth less Seedrian asked him. Ryou rushed out of the room and behind the door seperating the main hall to the bathroom. After a few minutes of clearing his mind, he took a deep breath and sighed. Cosmo was confused as to why Ryou left the room she was in. Was it something she said to him that offended him.

"Uh..." Ryou studered behind the door. "I-I was w-wondering if you wanted to w-wear something else while I wash your cloths."

Cosmo thought for a moment thinking. She smiled as she answered the door. "You don't have to worry about washing my Seedrian Clothes, I'll do it myself. Our clothes are probably different from yours, so it's better if I washed mine."

Ryou nodded at what the Seedrian said. It made sense that she should probably wash her own clothes since she probably knows how to take care of them better. Suddenly, a thought hit Ryou. "Hey Cosmo, did you and your people ever wear anything else other than the cloth's you wear?"

"Huh?" Cosmo wondered why Ryou would ask that question. Wasn't it obvious? "Well, yeah, we only wore one piece of clothing and we only washed them when we took showers and such."

Ryou nodded again, that made sense as well. He supposed that he should help Cosmo get use to putting on new types of clothes if she was to live on earth. He should also teach her that when you're not wearing any clothes, you should make sure no one sees you like that. 'I guess she didn't have that rule on her planet either. Just where did she come from?' Ryou asked himself in his mind.

"Why do you ask? Is that not what you do here?" Cosmo wondered, washing Ryou's thoughts away.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked getting the courage.

This was only making the Seedrain even more perplexed. "Don't you wash your clothes when you shower, too?"

"Well...uh...not all the time. We have a washer and a drying machine to clean our clothes. I normally do the laundry if I have too many dirty clothes." Ryou explained.

"Oh," Cosmo nodded. She turned away from the door to see the bath had filled up with hot water. She smiled and went over to the nozzle to turn off the running water. "My bath is done Master, I'll take it now."

"Do you have a towel?" Before Cosmo hopped into the bath, she paused at his words. Cosmo looked around and saw she had forgotten the most important thing while taking a bath. She laughed as she answered.

"No I forgot,"

"Stay right there, I'll get you a towel." Ryou went to the closet next door to the bathroom and opened its inside were many medicines and bath products. He also saw a huge stack of towels and wash rags. Ryou grabbed what he thought would be needed for Cosmo to take a bath. So, he grabbed a soft towel, a wash rag, some shampoo and conditioner that smelled like flowers along with a similar smelling body wash. "I hope she likes this kind of stuff, maybe it will remind her of her home." Ryou smiled as he said that. Once he had grabbed all the bath products, he knocked on the bathroom door. Cosmo opened the door only slightly to reveal only her face. She smiled as she saw what Ryou was holding. "I'm guessing you had this stuff to where you were from?" Cosmo nodded at his questions. As Cosmo grabbed the bath stuff, Ryou held out the dress and underwear and bra. Cosmo looked at it but was confused at them.

"You can't be wearing your Seedrain clothes all the time. You have to wear other clothing once in a while. So, I found some of my sister's clothing and I'm sure it will fit you." Ryou told Cosmo. "Just put this on when you're done with your bath, ok?" Cosmo nodded as she took the clothing as well. "And uh, one more thing..." Cosmo looked up to see Ryou who was still blushing as he saw her whole nude body again. "If you aren't wearing any clothes, don't let other people see you like that. I'm sure it was probably ok where you came from but we have different properties like that here on Earth."

"O-oh!" Cosmo gapsed as she slammed the door in Ryou's face. She blushed in the bath room as she repeated the words her master said. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you Humans were like Seedrians and have the same laws and that. But, I guess I wouldn't really know."

"It's alright, the whole point of being here is so you can start a new life right? And the best way to do that is by understanding what we Humans do. So, you're learning and that's what should matter." Ryou told Cosmo through the door. "Anyways, while you're taking your shower, I'll be making dinner. Afterwards, I'll help you with your school work and see how far we get."

"Ok," Cosmo agreed as she wasted no time in stepping into the bath tub.

Ryou made his way back downstairs to prepare for dinner. He hoped after that he could teach Cosmo some stuff from Kindergarden and hopefully by the end of the month, she would know everything about math, reading, writing, and science for K-2nd grade. That was when Ryou remembered the books and looked at them on the counter top. He figured he better move them before he made dinner so they wouldn't get ruined or forgotten. He headed back to the island in the kitehcn and took the bag full of books in his arms. They weren't too heavy yet he still had trouble lifting them. He supposed it was because he wasn't that strong in the physical department but rather the mental department. His grades in almost every class were high expect for gym where he got a C, maybe one B+ if it was his day.

Ryou probably wondered what his Yami was like when he was Ryou's age back where he came from. As the albino went up the stairs to his room, he couldn't help but wonder if Bakura had had past life issues or something that made him so evil.

"Damn it!" A loud voice came from upstairs. Ryou froze as he heard it, he knew it wasn't Cosmo's because it sounded male and harsh. His eyes widened as he hurried upstairs.

'No please!" He begged in his head. 'Not now!" He hurried to his room and prepared for the worst. When he opened the door, he was actually surprised at what he saw.

"Work already, will you?!" Bakura yelled as he reached his hand out toward a pencil on Ryou's desk. The younger of the albino's blinked in confusion and curiosity as he set down the books near his dresser and headed to the bed where Bakura was sitting.

"Uh...Yami?" The older of the two heard the younger one's voice and turned his head at him.

"What?" He asked kind of not caring. Thought Ryou was expecting his Yami to have more of a harsh voice to interrupting him, right now, his Yami seemed too busy to even care about him. Gathering up more courage, Ryou spoke,

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Bakura asked with sarcasm. "I'm trying to use my Shadow Powers."

"But, why are you doing it now? I thought it was no problem to you." Ryou thought out loud. Bakura sighed and stopped reaching for the pencil on the desk. He looked up to his host and said in a depressed voice.

"I just can't do it anymore." Ryou eyes widened at how his Yami sounded. Most of the time he had a harsh and powerful voice but now, his other self had a voice of that when someone has given up and doesn't care anymore. "Ever since that girl came into your house, I can't even summon any shadow spell. I'm lucky enough to be in spirit form, but that only happens when you're around." His Yami went on. "Though I could kill her, I can't. Whenever you or even I am near her, my powers just disappear."

"But, that can't be possible...can it?" Ryou wondered as he looked at his Yami. He didn't even remember a time when the two of them just talked like friends. Actually, there wasn't a time like that Ryou knew about. Unlike Yugi and his Yami who had a more brother and brother relationship, Ryou and his other half had a more parasite and host relationship. At times it would make Ryou jealous but there was nothing he could have done about it though he would try. Now this moment was rare to Ryou where his Yami and him just talked normally. No Yugi, no Millennium Items, no world domination plot, just two people talking. Seeing how this was going along well, Ryou kept up the conversation. "Um...is it possible that...I don't know."

"What?" Bakura asked wanting to hear what his Lighter half thought. This was a first for Ryou, but he wanted it to last so he kept talking about his idea.

"Is it possible that maybe, there are things that could block off Shadow Magic?" Bakura, at first, didn't respond to the question since he himself didn't know the answer. Instead, Bakura thought for a moment trying to remember anything from his past that could help in this situation. But when Bakura couldn't remember anything, he sighed in defeat as he held his head in his hands. Never before had he felt so useless in his after life.

"I don't even know if that were possible. I came from a time that had Shadow Magic everywhere. Almost everyone who was anyone like the king or a high persist had that power and no one dared to challenge them because no one had their magic or any magic that could counteract theirs. At least as far as I know of."

"Well whatever is keeping your powers in, maybe Cosmo will know." Bakura looked up to Ryou in surprised of what he said. Was his host going to help him of his own free will. This even surprised the demon himself. "I'll ask her if maybe her folks had strange powers that could involve keeping evil magic away. Maybe then things will become clearer as to why your powers aren't working." Even though Bakura wanted to thank Ryou so much for his help, he didn't want to look weaker than he already was. So he nodded and retreated back into the ring to get back the energy he lost for nothing.

As Ryou made dinner for him and Cosmo he thought up reasons why he should help his Yami after all the things he did to Ryou. After all, it was his Yami that turned his past friends into Monster World dolls and made him isolate himself from other human contact. But yet, he did feel sorry for his other half. He didn't know about his past or why he was so...evil. Ryou thought no one could have been born evil, he had to have had a reason for what he had done. Still, for the first time in forever, Ryou was helping Bakura on his own free will, and Bakura really seemed depressed about his powers. That or Bakura was just a very good actor. Still, Ryou felt compelled to help out his spirit. And this would also help him figure more stuff out about Cosmo herself. He just had to make sure the others don't know the real reason why he was asking Cosmo about these questions.

Soon enough, the ramen was done along with some buttered bread and milk to drink. He set the two bowls on the dinning room table on either side. He then carried the milk to each bowl and placed the bread on the ramen without the meat and eggs. Hopefully Cosmo will like the supper he made. Sure enough, as soon as Ryou set the table, Cosmo came downstairs into the living room and into the dinning room. Ryou turned to see Cosmo and slightly blushed as he saw her in his sisters cloths. The pink frilly dress hanging losely over her body as her hair flowed down her back and her feet in pink slippers.

"Are they warm enough for you Cosmo?" Ryou asked the Seedrian. Cosmo nodded and smiled.

"They're pretty soft as well. Thank you Master." Cosmo bowed in respect for Ryou.

'Why is she still calling me that?' Ryou wondered in his head.

'If you ask me, I'd say she likes you.' Ryou held in a gasped as he heard that voice, but calmed when it was only Bakura.

'Dont be ridiculous, Cosmo and I are just friends.'

'Then explain why you saw her naked?' Though Ryou couldn't see it, his Yami was smirking evilly and Ryou blushed as he remembered that moment. Ryou distracted himself from Bakura for a moment to get back to Cosmo.

"Your food is on the left side with the bread. I'll join you shortly." Ryou told Cosmo. She nodded and headed to the table. That gave Ryou a chance to talk back to Bakura.

'Unless you want to not have Shadow Magic anymore, I suggested that you keep quiet,' Ryou told his Yami. Bakura was actually surprised that his host grew a backbone at him. He knew Ryou couldn't stand a chance against him, but he still played along to make sure his host would get him the answers he needed.

'Alright, alright, I'll stop talking.' Bakura said defending himself. Ryou nodded at the air and headed to Cosmo to eat with her. As he sat down, he saw Cosmo eating slowly of her noddles and bread. She probably wasn't that hungry or she didn't want to be rude. Ryou figured now was a good as time as ever to ask her everything.

"Uh...Cosmo..." He wasn't sure what to ask first. He saw Cosmo looking up at him from her dinner and wondered what her master was going to ask of her. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions about where you came from." Ryou was hoping Cosmo wasn't going to overreact of what he said.

"Well, I guess, but is it ok if I can ask some questions to you as well?" Ryou was relieved when he heard her reaction but was wondering about the questions she was going to ask. Still, he could ask her what he needed to ask.

"Uh, sure, but first, I want to ask if maybe your people had strange powers. Like abilities?"

"Hmm," Cosmo thought for a moment as she started listing them. "Well, we Seedrians have many special powers, most of them depend on the Seedrian themself. But there are some common powers most Seedrians share. Like communicating with plants and animals, feeling life and death around us, sensing good and evil near or far from us, we're also very fast learners so once were thrown into a situation we can solve it in no time. And we're very agile in physcial abilities. Like fast running, strength, and fast reflexes. At least, that's the stuff I'm good at."

"You sure have amazing powers if you ask me. What else can you do?" Ryou asked after taking a sip from his milk.

"Well, I knew a few Seedrians who controlled the elements like fire, water, grass, earth electric-"

"What about light and darkness?" Ryou interrupted Cosmo by his question.

"Light and dark? Well, I don't know about that, but my mom told me that there was a special Seedrian that had amazing light powers. She was similar to that of an angel and was born to protect those from the darkness. At least that's what I remember."

"Are you one of those creatures?" Ryou couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know, my mom said that those Seedrians are chosen to be the light, not just born. Actually, when I was traveling with my other friends through space to stop the MeteraX from taking over the Universe, I would always hear this phrase in the back of my head. 'The Seedrian of Hope.' And when it came to beating the MeteraX, I transformed into a beautiful cherry tree to freeze the villains in their tracks so the others could take the last shot."

"And that's how you ended up here?" Cosmo nodded at his question after her story. "But, if you had friends, why didn't you go back to where your friends were?"

"My mom told me that I should start my new life here on Earth." Was all Cosmo said as she finished her bread.

"And you were ok with that? You didn't even try to argue? I mean, wouldn't you miss your other friends?" Ryou couldn't help but ask. Would Cosmo really just go to a foirgen world without her friends? Without even asking if she could go back to where her friends live? Cosmo sighed as she placed her chopsticks down near her bowl.

"I would miss my friends, we had great times together and even after they thought I bretrayed them, they still cared for me. When my home was destroyed they took me in and became my new family. But, now, I don't think I'll be able to see them again." Ryou wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words to say anything. Maybe he went to far with that question. Still, Cosmo went on. "But my mom told me to come here and start a new life. And I would never doubt my mom for her decisions. I mean, she decided that I would be the savior of the universe against the MeteraX, and everything went well. But still, I do question as to why she send me here and not where my friends lived."

Ryou could tell Cosmo was getting depressed as she went on with her story. He figured he would change the subject and fast. "What was your other friends home like?" Ryou asked. Cosmo looked up from the table and toward Ryou again. She understood the question and thought for a minute.

"Well, I only saw a glimpse of it when I was first there. But it had a lot of trees, flowers, rivers and lakes. They didn't have big houses like you're people do, just small huts. Most of the ones I met were very kind to me, though some of them had some weird traits I can't describe." Cosmo admitted as she laughed.

"What did your friends look like?" Ryou asked.

"One of them was a boy who looked like a blue hegdehog, there was also a female hegdehog," Cosmo kept listing her friends off one by one, who they were, what they looked like, what she liked and hate about them. She paused as she got to the last one. "And then...there was Tails. He was a nice guy who would never hurt a fly. He admired Sonic and he looked like a yellow fox with two tails." Cosmo sighed again in sadness. Ryou noticed this and was about to change the subject but Cosmo went on. "He even cared about me too. He was also so good with technology and very smart. I guess you can say that at one point...I thought he was my...my..."

"Your soulmate?" Ryou answered for Cosmo. She nodded slowly. "Do your friends know if your still alive?"

"I don't think so, when Tails shot me with the cannon on the ship to destroy the MeteraX, I was as sure as a goner. But my mom and the other Seedrians recovered me and send me here. Yet I don't think my other friends know that I am still alive."

"Maybe we should stop talking about this if it's making you feel uncomfterable." Ryou suggested. He really didn't want Cosmo to feel sad about her past and the things she will regret for maybe her whole life. Cosmo looked up at Ryou shaking her head and clearing away her tears.

"N-No, it's alright really. It just feels like it's been years since I last saw my friends inseatd of days." Cosmo assured Ryou as she wiped the last of her droplets out of her eyes. "But I'm glad that I was able to get this out of me instead of holding it in." Ryou nodded and smiled only a tiny bit.

"You said you had a question for me as well, what was it?" Ryou wondered. Cosmo remembered what she was going to tell Ryou so she said it.

"Well, you told me that these cloths were from your sister correct?" Ryou nodded slowly, he only knew where this was going. "Well, where is your sister? I haven't noticed her around much, is she not with you or something?"

"Something like that." Ryou said as he lend back in his chair. He felt like he should tell Cosmo since she told him about her own stuff. Maybe it will even do him some good talking about it. "When I was young, I had a family, a mom, dad, and little sister, Amane. The two of us could have been twins because we looked so much a like. Before I came here we lived in England, another place on earth. But things didn't last long, one night my mom went to go take Amane to a play for a girls day since I would be coming back from school late and my dad was picking me up. When we got home, we heard the news that my mom and sister were in a car crash. My dad and I ran to the hospital to see them, but they had already passed." A few tear leaked out of Ryou as he said his words. He was so upset about that moment, but he was sure his father was even more upset. Cosmo nodded knowing what it was like losing a loved one in front of your own eyes. She figured Ryou had a bad family experience like her, but she was sure she had it far worse than his.

"What happened after that?" Cosmo asked a little consurned of how Ryou was acting just remembering the moment.

"Well, after the funeral, my dad was never the same. He tired to get rid of all of my mom and Amane's cloths and belonging but I was able to hide a some of them just to remember them by. Then we moved here to Japan, but my dad kept up his work. He's an arciologist so he goes places and digs up old things from the past. He tends to go alone and leaving me here. And I've been alone ever since." Ryou had sighed deeply after his life story.

"That's not right, families are suppose to support each other through rough times not leave each other alone and act like it never happened." Cosmo thought out loud as she blinked in confusion and concerened for Ryou. "How can your father just do that to you?"

"It's ok Cosmo." Ryou tried to calm the female down. "It had a great effect on him too and he probably thought that being alone, away from me, would help him get over things."

"But, you are still mad at your father for some things right?"

"Well, yeah, I'm mad at him for many reasons. For forgetting my mom and sister, for abandoning me, but there's little things I can do about that now. But even so, I regret not stopping my father from move on. Still, he made up his mind and no one can stop him from his choices."

"Ryou..." Cosmo sighed sadly. 'I wish I could help him, but what can I do? Only a spiecal Seedrian can bring back the dead, and I'm not one of them.' She wished she could help him, but even Seedrians have limits.

"But, you probably had it much worse than I did." Ryou intrupted Cosmo's thoughts. She looked up at Ryou surprised at his words. "You not only lost your family, but your entires home, your whole planet. Trust me, you had a rougher past than I did."

"And you've just kept going even after that?"

"I know that was what my mom and sister wanted. I knew they wouldn't want me to give up." Ryou looked up at Cosmo and smiled at her. "And I'm sure you and I both know that your family wouldn't want you to give up either." Cosmo nodded in agreement. So what started with an upsetting conversation ended up to a motivated statements.

"Like this?" Cosmo asked answering the last question for the Kindergarden in math. After dinner, Ryou cleaned up himself and asked Cosmo to wait in the room with the books he got from school. He also was able to look at the homework he left for Cosmo to see her strengths and weaknesses in learning. She seemed to be very good about the math and science part, but the writing and reading needed more work. Ryou was teaching her how to write and write in English and Japanses. Cosmo seemed to do better with the English than the Japanses.

"How are you so good with the English parts, but not the Japanses?" Ryou asked Cosmo after he read over the notes.

"One of my friends was a Human as well, he lived in a place called America and taught me some of his language and what they did there."

"America huh? Yugi told me his grandpa knew a friend who lives there." Ryou told Cosmo. "What was your friends name?"

"Chris," Cosmo told Ryou.

"That's it?" Ryou asked wanting to know more. "I mean, what about his last name?"

"Sonic or the others never told me about his last name, I just know his first name." Cosmo explained. Ryou nodded in understandment and began to teach Cosmo the math part of the K grade. After a while, Cosmo got use to counting whole numbers, adding and subtracting.

"Yeah," Ryou smiled at how Cosmo had solved the problem on her own. "You've gotten great at solving these problems. You should be moving onto the 1st grade math soon."

"Thank you," Cosmo smiled at the comment Ryou gave her. She had already went through half of the problems in the Kindergarden math book. The two have been working on math for not even a half an hour and Cosmo had already gotten the basics for math down already. Obviously Cosmo wasn't kidding when she said Seedrians were fast learners. Cosmo flipped to the next page of the math book as she moved on to the next set of problems.

"I think we should stop with the math for now and save the rest for tomorrow." Ryou said as he took the book from Cosmo and handed her the Kindergarden Science one. "Let's move on to science and then some writing and reading and we should be done for today."

"Ok," Cosmo agreed with the idea. As she opened the booklet with the Science, Ryou looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5:20 pm. He figured that at 10 would be the right time for him and Cosmo to get some rest. She was probably looking forward to tomorrow anyway since she would be going to her first movie. Hopefully before then Cosmo would get through half of every book Ryou got her from his school. Then the day after tomorrow they would get started on the 1st grade learning. "So Cosmo, I was wondering, did your human friend ever tell you about what America looked like?" Ryou asked Cosmo.

"No, Chris only told me so much before I was separated from the group. But I do wish I could go to America, that way I could be able to see what his home looks like and maybe visit him."

"You know, my class is actually learning about America now. I'm sure I could tell you what I know about it." Ryou informed Cosmo. The Seedrian looked up and smiled with widened eyes.

"Do you really think so?" Cosmo asked excited.

"Well, I can try," Ryou admitted not making to many promises. "Anyways, I should call my friends so they can hear of your progress." Ryou told Cosmo as he got up from the bed they were sitting on. "Think you'll be ok by yourself?" Cosmo nodded without hesitation. She didn't want to trouble Ryou and she could take care of herself. Ryou smiled and left the room while Cosmo began her work on Sceince. Luckily, these were the type of learning where you read the information (along with the pictures) and answer the questions. Luckily for Ryou that he got both Japanses and English learning books, and Cosmo was learning on the English.

Meanwhile, Ryou was dialing the phone he had in his hands and began to call Yugi.

"Hello? Kame Game Shop." Yugi greeted.

"It's just me again Yugi." Ryou answered.

"Hey Ryou, how's Cosmo doing?" Yugi wondered as he asked.

"She's doing fine, her studies are improving faster than I ever seen. She's already half way done with the Kindergarden math in less than a half hour." Ryou explained.

"Wow, she sure learns fast." Yugi couldn't help but be amazed at what the albino said.

"I also asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with us tomorrow. She said it would be a great experience for her." Ryou added.

"Well I'm glad Cosmo will be coming, she could use some fresh air and it would give her a chance to learn more about our world." Yugi admitted.

"Yeah," Ryou agreed. "Of course I'll still have to explain to her what movies are and what you have to do there. Still, I think she'll love it." Ryou smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ryou wasted no time in getting ready for school. He promised Cosmo that he would come back home as soon as possible so they could go with the others to the movies. Cosmo seemed excited about the idea and couldn't wait to go.

"Like I said, I'll be gone for a few hours but I should be home at the time I was yesterday." Ryou assured Cosmo, who was cleaning up the kitchen while the boy buttoned his uniform up. "When you're done cleaning, you can finish up the rest of the Kindergarden learning on the desk in your room. Hopefully by tomorrow, we'll start on the 1st grade learning."

"I understand." Cosmo nodded as Ryou grabbed his backpack and headed out the door leaving Cosmo alone in his apartment once again. As she started washing the dishes from this mornings breakfast, she wondered what a movie really was. She knew it was for entertainment, but what was so entertaining about it that people liked? Where she came from, back in her Seedrian home and on her friends ship, the only thing they did to keep themselves busy were chores and games when they weren't being attacked or attacking the Meterax. "Well, the one good thing about this whole thing is that I don't have to worry about them anymore." Cosmo smiled as she remembered how her and her friends defeated the mechanical Seedrians one by one. But she knew that they were with her family now while she was here with Ryou. "At least I'm not alone anymore." Cosmo told herself with a smile to assure herself.

Later that day, Cosmo was finishing up her homework Ryou gave her. She had already finished the Kindergarden Math and Science, but she was still working on the writing and reading for both English and Japanses. Cosmo seemed to have finally understood the Japanses reading and writing, at least a few words.

"Konichiwa...means hello in Japanses." She said to herself as she wore down the word. "Arigoato means thank you. Kawaii means cute..." She kept saying the words in Japanese. Though she wasn't good at saying things in sentences or phrases, she could say one or two words in Japanses at a time. Still, a better start than any is what Cosmo thought. She had fisnihed her English book for Kindergarden and she was already one fourth through her Japanses reading and writing book. She was happy that she had already finished most of her Kindergarden work and was ready to move onto 1st grade. The mid-spring air was nice and fresh in Cosmo's nose as it came from her open window. It reminded her of her family and how she missed them, but yet she didn't cry. Like Ryou said, her family probably didn't want to see her in such a weak state so she kept the tears in. Instead, she tried to remember some happy thought, like before her Seedrian Family were destroyed.

Her thoughts were intrupted as a knock came from the apartment door. Cosmo snapped from her daydreams and looked at the white door that separated the apartment she was in from the outside world. She blinked a few times as the knocking stopped. She sat up from her spot and didn't take her eyes off the wooden barrier for even a moment. Was she suppose to answer it? It only seemed right. What if it was Ryou who had come back early and forgot how to open the door? Taking her chances, Cosmo went up to the door and placed her hand on the handle. She knew a few technologies in this world she was familiar with. She knew how to one a door even though where she came from, the door opened atomatacly. Still, Ryou had taught her how to use things, not appliances, so she could at least get use to them. She slowly opened the door as she peaked outside to see what was causing the knocking. To her surprised, as the door opened fully, she saw that no one was presence outside of the door. She looked to the left and to the right but still saw no one or anything that could have knocked on the door.

Puzzled, she was about to go back inside, until she noticed something on the door mat in front of the door. It was a small box wrapped in white wrapping paper and yellow bows around it. "Did someone leave this here on purpose?" Cosmo wondered. It was obviously meant for the residents in this apartment if it was left here. Cosmo picked it up and examined it with her eyes wondering what could be inside. She took the box into the household and closed the door. She took it back into her room and kept looking at it with the mysteries it held inside. "I wonder if this is for Ryou. Maybe it's a gift from his father." Cosmo thought to herself. Her eyes soon wandered to a piece of paper on the bow of the box. Cosmo took the box in her hand again to look at the writing on the paper. "To Cosmo Bakura." Cosmo blinked and reread the writing again and again until it hit her. Ryou probably told some people else that Cosmo was living with him. Probably just a family member visiting was all. But why would someone send this to the Seedrian, and who send it here? Cosmo doubted it was Ryou's own father, since he probably would have gotten suspicious about hearing a family member he never heard of. And she knew his friends were still with him in school so they couldn't have had the time to get out, get a present, bring it here, and get back to school.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of her and she began to untie the bow lightly. It was obviously meant for her, so it wouldn't hurt to take a peak before telling Ryou about it, right? As soon as the ribbon was undone, she lifted the lid from the box and prepared herself for what she was about to see. She gasped in amazement as she lifted up a silver chain with a silver key on it. The head of the key looked like a crown and in the center was a sideways eight. It looked so pretty, who could have given this to her? Cosmo couldn't resiste to place it around her neck and went over to the bathroom to look in the mirror. The key fit perfectly around her neck, it was almost as if it was meant for her. She smiled and giggled as she played with the key that hung from her neck. Though she didn't see the key blowfly dimly with white light.

"I'm home," Ryou said as he entered the door to his apartment. Cosmo came into the main entery way and smiled as she saw Ryou back home.

"Welcome back Master." Cosmo sounded excited to have Ryou back home.

"Cosmo, you don't have to call me that, just call me Ryou." The albino told her.

"Oh, ok, sorry." Cosmo apologized a little sadden.

"Are you ready to go to the movies?" Ryou asked Cosmo. The Seedrian looked up at her and nodded with passion. "Alright, let me change real quick and we'll be on our way." Ryou said as he entered his room. Cosmo waited outside while Ryou changed clothing.

"So what kind of movie are we going to watch?" Cosmo asked kindly.

"Well, we decided on Sci-fi since you were coming." Ryou answered through the door.

"What's that?"

"Sci-fi is a type of movie. It's short for scinece fiction which involves aliens and outer space. We thought that would be a good movie since well, we're bringing an alien with us."

"I think I'll like it, I have actually traveled through most of the universe with my other friends. I wonder of maybe the movie will have some aliens I've met." Cosmo wondered.

"Actually, these types of movies are fake, including the aliens. Only people who like that stuff are into it. Plus, most of the aliens they make up are fake so I don't think some of the aliens you will see are even close to the ones you've seen on your outer space adventure." Ryou assured Cosmo. "But I think you'll like these types of movies, they could remind you of your joureny with your friends."

"I think I will like it." Cosmo smiled as Ryou exit the room wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a blue open jacket and jeans. He looked at Cosmo wearing a green sleeveless shirt and white skirt. "Are we ready to go?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, I've grabbed my wallet so we can get our own snacks and drinks. Now come one, let's get going, the others are probably already at the movies already. Now come on." Ryou took Cosmo by her hand and the two left for the movies. Walking down the halls of the apartment, Cosmo smiled as she saw Ryou holding her in such a way. She blushed as she wished to be just a little closer to him.

"So, did you do your homework while I was gone?" Ryou asked as Cosmo snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at him puzzled at what he meant but nodded as she understood.

"Yep, I've finished all of the learning through Kindergarden," Cosmo answered.

"I'll check it out when we get back. Then we'll start working on 1st grade tomorrow." Ryou told Cosmo as they made it to the main floor of the apartment buildings. "Hopefully you'll be done with grade school by the end of the month and we can move on to Middle and High school." The two soon exited the building as they walked down the street together.

"Wow, your world is amazing, and to think this is only one of the many cities your world has to offer." Cosmo said as she looked around her surroundings as she and Ryou walked through the streets of Domino City. The shops, the people, the lights, it was amazing to be in a world so modern. She smiled with her mouth open indicating Ryou how excited she was. she chuckled as he saw Cosmo by his side. Having her, remind him of his sister. All he wished now was for her to not be lost. He wanted Cosmo to be with him longer than Amane.

"Where are they? They movies will start soon." Jounochi said impatient as he looked at his watch and tapped his foot on the pavement. He, Yugi, Honda, and Anzu were waiting for Cosmo and Ryou to show up so they can watch the movie they all agreed to watch.

"Jounochi, we've been here for five minutes, I'm sure we can wait a little while longer," Anzu told the blonde head. "Besides, this is probably the first time Cosmo has been outside the apartment, so he's probably giving her a tour."

"Yeah, we should at least let her get used to her surroundings," Yugi agreed.

"So she can use them against us in her invasion plans?" Jounochi asked consurned about his friends agreeing with the alien.

"Don't tell me you're still on about that?! Cosmo is just a girl who lost her home, be a little sympathetic," Anzu told him.

"Fine, but when her kind comes back from the dead and make you their pets, don't come crying to me," Jounochi said with his arms crossed over his chest. Anzu lost it so much, she knocked the blonde on the head and he fell on the ground face first. Yugi sighed as Honda laughed. Yugi turned away for one minute to see Ryou and Cosmo coming down the sidewalk where they were at. He sighed in relief as he saw them coming, at least it would keep the fight between Anzu and Jounochi neutral.

"Hey guys," Ryou greeted his friends as he held Cosmo in his hands. Everyone else noticed the couple and rushed towards them.

"'Bout time you got here." Jounochi told the two.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give Cosmo a little detour of the city so she can get use to her new home." Ryou explained to his friends as he held Cosmo closely to him. "Are we late?"

"Nah, if we hurry I think we can still make the previews." Anzu said positively.

"Previews?" Cosmo asked confused.

"Ha, there just little veidos of upcoming movies and events. Nothing too special to miss." Ryou assured the Seedrian.

"We're each buying our own snacks right?" Yugi asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, so we better get them now so we can hurry to see the movie." Honda suggested.

Throughout the whole movies, things were complicated for the group. Especially since they had Cosmo with them. Since she was still new to this world, she still didn't understand the princables of this world she would have to call home. For one when they were buying tickets, Cosmo asked what this was about.

"Huh? Oh, well, you have to pay to go see a movie in this kind of place." Ryou explained as he grabbed his and Cosmo's ticket.

"Why? The movies at your house are free." Cosmo told the albino as they made their way to the snack stand.

"Well yeah, because I bought those movies from a store and stuff. But movies here cost money since the people here who project the movies need the money to do so."

"It cost money to make movies?"

"Most of them yes, and it also cost money to buy them as well as see them since it takes so much work to get the movies here and on a small disk." Ryou added as he finally arrived at the snack stand. Once he ordered, Cosmo went on with her questions.

"What do you need to make a movie?"

"Oh, that ones a little tough." Ryou thought as they waited for the food. "Well, the first thing you would need is a script, a sort of story to tell what happened in the movie. You would also need actors, people who play the characters in your script. And I guess props to have your actors use. It's more complicated than it seems, and it can cost a lot of money to get those things."

"Would you ever want to make a movie?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, it does seem kind of cool, but that takes a lot of work and you would have to memorize all those lines. Besides, I don't think the camera is really for me anyways." Ryou added the last part as he grabbed his and Cosmo's food.

"You have to pay for the food here as well?" The Seedrian asked as they were heading to meet the others.

"Well, yeah, even the food here cost money. Like I said, things in this world aren't free so you need to pay with money. But don't worry about that now, come on, the others are waiting for us, oh, and by the way, when you are in a movie theader, you have to be quiet when others are watching the movie. Since it's rude to talke during the movie."

"Oh, I get it now." Cosmo assured Ryou. She did seem to get it since she didn't say anything during the whole film. She remembered what Ryou told her and obeyed. After all, it wasn't her nature to be rude.

After the movie, the gang stepped out of the building and smiled and laughed. Walking back home.

"Man, that movie was so cool! Did you see the way they blew up those astoriesed?" Jounochi asked so pumped even after the movie.

"I wasn't even into Sci-Fi, but the movie was good." Anzu admitted.

"What about you Cosmo, what did you think?" Yugi asked as he and the others looked at Cosmo, who was smiling.

"It was incredible! I like the way they made the stars and the ship. It reminded me of where I lived." Cosmo spun around.

"You mean your planet had ships?" Jounochi asked eyeing the girl in suspious.

"I guess." Cosmo stopped spinning.

"What do you mean you guess? Don't you remember anything from your home world?" Anzu asked.

"Actually, I never got to see my home world." Cosmo said blankly. The others blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked kind of concerned.

"Like I said, I'm an orphan." Cosmo sighed in depression.

"Oh! I'm sorry Cosmo!" Yugi said defensively. "Here we are asking about your home when you don't even remember the first thing about it."

"It's ok," Cosmo assured her friends. "Though sometimes I do wish I could have seen it before it was destroyed." Cosmo wished.

"I'm sure it must have been beautiful." Anzu smiled at Cosmo. But how Cosmo was sadden at that time.


End file.
